The Force be With You
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth, Brennan and the kids go to the movies.


This story takes place in season 11 for obvious reasons.

A/N: No Star Wars spoilers are contained in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering the living room, Brennan stopped and stared at her husband and children in wonder. "Why are all of you dressed like that? It isn't Halloween."

His son sitting in the crook of his arm and his daughter standing next to him, Booth turned and smiled at his wife. "Hey we're just getting into the spirit of the day that's all. Ready to go to the movie?"

A little speechless, Brennan moved closer and stared at the clothes her family was wearing. Booth was wearing black slacks, a white long sleeved shirt and a black vest and he'd finished it off with black boots. Their daughter was wearing the same outfit as her father wore and their small son was wearing tan pants, a white shirt and a small brown robe with brown and white striped socks. "You didn't answer my question, Booth. Why are you wearing costumes?"

Excited, Christine jumped up and down and explained to her mother, "Daddy and I are dressed as Han Solo and Hank is dressed up as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Daddy and me . . . I mean I were at the mall yesterday and we saw these outfits and Daddy said it would be cool if we dressed up as Han Solo and then we thought Hank should dress up too and he's pretty cool . . . for a baby and Daddy didn't think you would want to dress up, but we bought you a costume just in case you want to wear it. I have it in my room and please say you'll dress up to go the movie like us, please please please."

A big grin on his face, Booth glanced at his daughter and then at his partner. "What she said."

Not sure she wanted to wear a costume to a movie, Brennan folded her arms across her breasts. "I do not wish to dress up as Han Solo to go to a movie."

Rushing over to where her mother was standing, Christine wrapped her arms around her mother's hips and tried begging. "We didn't buy you a Han Solo outfit Mommy. Daddy thought you might like to go as General Leia Organa. Princess Leia is a general in the movie and Daddy said since you're practically a general at the Lab then you should be a General and you would look so cool as General Leia Mommy so please say you'll dress up as General Leia, please please please."

Barely able to keep from laughing at his daughter's enthusiasm, Booth just repeated himself. "What she said."

Her daughter's pleas hard to ignore especially since she was so happy and excited, Brennan sighed. "Well, let me look at the outfit and I will determine if it is acceptable."

Her excitement heightened, Christine whooped with joy, released her mother and ran to her bedroom to retrieve the costume.

Her eyes mere slits, Brennan turned to stare at her husband. "You couldn't just go to the movie in normal clothes could you?"

Not embarrassed in the least, Booth slowly shook his head. "Nope. This is a big event and I want my kids to remember it . . . come on, get into the spirit of the thing. We won't be the only ones there wearing a costume, I promise and it'll be fun."

Christine racing back into the room, practically threw the shopping bag at her mother. "Hurry hurry Mommy. We have to be there an hour early to get our seats or they'll give them to someone else and Daddy said he paid enough money for the tickets and we can't waste them because then we might have to wait to see the movie for a long time and he doesn't want to pay twice so we can't be late."

Nodding his head, Booth motioned for Brennan to move to the bedroom to change her clothes. "What she said, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seated in the movie theater, Brennan observed a myriad of costumes on display and found some of them to be quite bizarre. "You were right, we aren't the only ones dressed in costume."

Smugly, Booth settled Hank on his lap and watched a scantily clad woman dressed in the famous slave costume Princess Leia wore in 'The Return of the Jedi' move down the aisle in front of them. "Uh huh."

Her elbow digging into his side, Brennan glared at Booth. "She's young enough to be your daughter, Booth."

Amused at being scolded, Booth turned to look at Brennan. "I was just looking Bones. I got eyes and I use them. That doesn't mean I plan to ask her out or something. Why would I do that when I'm with the prettiest woman in this room, hell in this city?"

"Aw, that is so sweet, Booth." Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek.

Pleased with his quick thinking, Booth winked at her. "Yeah . . . well my philosophy has always been leave with the one you came with." Muttering, Booth said under his breath. _"As if I'd give up Bones for that . . . sheesh."_

Puzzled, Brennan thought it over and commented. "I don't know what that means."

The movie trailers beginning the lights dimed and the speakers started to blare making it harder to hear. Because he wanted her to understand what he'd said, Booth leaned closer so she could hear him. "It's means I love you and I only want you. I'm not interested in eye candy."

Her hand moving to capture his hand, Brennan smiled. "I'm not absolutely certain what eye candy is, but I can surmise what you mean . . . You're very romantic Booth. I've always said so."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth turned his gaze to the screen. "I am the luckiest man alive. I swear it's true _."_

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little one shot. Thank you.

For those who have never seen Star Wars, Booth and Brenan went to see "The Force Awakens". That's all I've seen on social media for the last few days, so I thought I'd write a little something to go along with it.


End file.
